Home
Remember... # This is a canon and fanon wiki, which means that most of the stuff on this wiki is fanmade (a.k.a not real) and will never show on TV. # This wiki does NOT own Peppa Pig. Peppa Pig is copyrighted to Nick Jr. and Channel 5 England. This is simply a wiki made for fun. # Some pages do contain some swear words, but keep in mind that the creators are not responsible for this. # If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. # Stuff can get pretty "cracktastic" on this wiki, so please don't hate! "Cracktastic" means it's hilarious and makes very little sense. Not everyone sees it as funny. # Please do not add sexual and shock content onto your pages. A page with such content has been created before; when the Wikia staff discovered it, the four contributors were blocked across Wikia for a few days. # Respect the admins and the Wikia staff. If you think you are better than the staff, you face a risk of being blocked from Wikia. # Do not create spam, poorly written articles or pointless articles. We are currently working to remove all of the waste from this wiki. Also do not make spam comments. # Do not offend the new owner and don't edit the owner's pages without permission or you will be blocked. Exceptions are: adding categories, polishing up and if the owner allows anyone to edit. # No sockpuppetry, but if a team of users want to edit the wiki they must create separate accounts. # If you cause trouble as an admin and/or a bureaucrat, we will request Wikia to remove your admin and/or your bureaucratic rights unless that person is the owner. # Do not violate the Terms of Use, that means no N word, no shock content like poop eating jokes, no using the word gay in a bad way, and no using swear words in a bad way. # If you make fun of Troy the Boy or other user you will be blocked. # Do not block someone who is new to this wiki, unless they are causing trouble. # We no longer accept American English in this wiki, and the only English you have to use in this wiki is British English. User of the Month TBC Pages Canon *Peppa Pig (character) *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Alexander Pig * Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots Fanon *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *Pete Pony *Sarah Pig *Peppa and the Apple Juice * Peppa Pig : The Movie * Peppa Pig: Daddy Pig's Horror Movie * Angela Anaconda Which spinoff is the best? Emily Elephant: Da Show Candy Cat The Peppa Show Eggs None of the above Got interesting facts about "Peppa Pig"? Post 'em on the Did you know... article! Affiliated wikis This is a list of affiliated wikis. Please check them out! If you are interested in this wiki, you will most likely be interested in these! * Toot the Tiny Tugboat Wiki * Tayo the Little Bus Wiki * Peppa Pig World Wiki * Cracktastic Wiki * The Bully Wiki * Horry Henry Wiki * Elory's Wiki * The You Place * The FNAF Fanon